I'm So Sorry
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil accidentally deletes Dan's game, and Dan goes mad at him, but soon realises his mistake.


**Dan POV**

I walked into the kitchen, only having just got up at 2pm. I put the kettle on.

"Phil, do you want tea?" I shouted, hoping Phil would hear me. I got no reply. I knew he was up because his bedroom door was open, and he wasn't inside, and he hadn't gone out because he would have texted me or left a note. I sighed and walked into the living room, seeing Phil sitting on the sofa, looking slightly awkward.

"Hey, I said do you want tea?" I asked again. He looked over to me, and there was a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I turned on the PS3 and Skyrim was in there, and I accidently deleted your game. I'm so sorry Dan." He said so fast, I just about made out what he said, and when I realised what he said, I froze. He had deleted my game?

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded. "You deleted it?" I asked, my voice getting slightly louder.

"I didn't mean to. I promise." He said, looking upset.

"Do you know how far through I was? I was near the end Phil!" I said, now practically shouting.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"I can't believe you. Why would you do that?" I asked, still shouting.

"I told you, I didn't mean to. I pressed the wrong button and it just deleted." He explained. "I'm sorry Dan." He said in a small voice.

"Sorry doesn't bring it back though. Sorry doesn't get me back to where I was, does it?" I asked. He shook his head, and had I not been paying attention, I would have probably missed it.

"I really didn't mean to." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

I looked at the man in front of me. He looked upset, guilty, and slightly scared. I could see tears forming in his eyes. That snapped me out of my rage. I suddenly felt guilty for shouting at him. He had said it was an accident, and that he was sorry, and it was just a game, so why was I so angry over it? The only excuse I could come up with was because I had just got up, but that didn't stop me from feeling any less guilty as I saw the first tear spill down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Phil." I said, moving quickly over to the chair and sitting down next to him, pulling him into a hug. I felt him wrap his arms around me as he began to sob. I know he didn't like people shouting at him, and he especially hated it when it was me because I almost never shouted at him, only on a couple occasions.

I pulled him into my lap and rubbed his back, mumbling in his ear things like, "It's okay," and "I'm not mad anymore". He buried his head in the crook of my neck, and I could feel the tears falling on to me, but I could be bothered to care. He was starting to calm down.

"Shh, I'm sorry Phil." I said, still rubbing his back.

After a couple more minutes of this, he finally calmed down enough to talk. He lifted his head from where it was resting, but stayed looking down.

"I'm sorry Dan." He said.

"Hey, it's okay. I can just start again. It'll just give me more of an excuse to sit around doing nothing." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I heard him chuckle slightly, but I could still see tears falling down his face. "Hey, look at me." I said gently, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head up so he was looking at me. I kissed one of his tears away that was slowly falling down his face. "I'm not mad. I overreacted. I'm sorry. The only excuse I can give is that I have just gotten up, but that's not a valid excuse. Please don't hate me. I will make it up to you, I promise. Just say how, and I'll do it." I rambled on.

"Dan, it's okay." He said.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. And I'm so sorry about that." I told him.

"I shouldn't have deleted your game, and I'm sorry about that." He said.

"That was an accident." I told him.

"Are we good then?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled.

"I'll have that tea now then." He said, smiling cheekily while wiping his last few tears.

"Oi!" I said, laughing. "Get up then." I said. He got off my lap, and I went into the kitchen and made the teas.

When I got back, Phil had set up Skyrim. I put the teas down on the coffee table in front of the chair.

"Here you go. You may as well start now." He said, handing me the controller. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. I sat down on the sofa, and Phil sat next to me. Just before I started playing, Phil laid down on the sofa, resting his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair a couple of times.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Reviews are love :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
